


Shot to the Holt

by xffan_2000



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xffan_2000/pseuds/xffan_2000
Summary: The day after "Steele Threads." (This is a very old fic being archived here from my old website.)





	Shot to the Holt

Shot to the Holt

By: xffan_2000

Summary: The day after "Steele Threads."

++++++++++

Laura was moving slowly. Gingerly hanging her coat. Cautiously pouring a cup of coffee. She sat across from him, but didn't touch the back of the chair. Later, when he placed his palm between her shoulders, she flinched.

Frowning, he turned her and brazenly lifted her shirt. The huge, multi-colored bruise centered on her back stopped his heart.

"The jacket's bullet proof," she said, "but I'm not."

Yesterday's fear returned. "I thought he'd killed you."

She turned, and he knew she'd see the tears that had made a sudden encore.

Her hand touched his cheek. "Then make me feel alive."

END


End file.
